


Desire sharp as a dragons tooth

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realises how he feels about Sherlock;when exactly admiration turned to desire. Can they make a relationship work between them? Would Sherlock even be willing to try?<br/>Please leave feedback so I can improve as a writer.<br/>first thing written in the sherlock fandom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sherlock et al belong to conan doyle, bbc, moffat and gatiss. i own nothing except the idea. no profit is made

John Watson was used to wanting. Wanting to be taller, wanting to believe Harry was getting better, wanting not to have to witness more young lives wasted in ridiculous wars. Yes John Watson knew all about wanting, it was actually getting what he wanted that he lacked experience in. Even so wanting a man was new, even if the ‘out of his league’ tag was comfortingly familiar.     
 John tried to pinpoint the exact moment when it started; of course he noticed when he first met Sherlock that he was attractive, how could he not? Just because he wasn’t gay didn’t mean he was blind.  But when did the taking in of high-cheekbones, tousled dark hair against smooth pale skin and light piercing eyes when they were introduced, turn into so much **more**? John honestly didn’t know the answer but somewhere along the line things had changed; just noticing had become openly looking (well openly surreptitiously anyway)and the steady drum refrain of ‘want want want ‘ that lurked in the back of John’s mind whenever he was alone in a room with Sherlock was fast becoming the soundtrack to his life. It was getting to the stage where he dreaded the absence of a case almost as much as Sherlock did. Well sometimes. It depended on his mood really, there were some days when talking to Sherlock, looking at Sherlock, laughing with him-just being **near** him, was sweet agony. Other days it was just plain agony.  
  
                                                    xxx  
  
  “I’m bored” Sherlock told the living room at large.  
  
“Hmm?” John didn’t bother looking up from his laptop, used to Sherlock’s childlike whining by now.  
  
“I said I’m BORED!”   
  
“Oh. Right. Well I’m sure Lestrade will be in touch before you know it” John risked a glance at Sherlock. Seeing as he was currently pacing with his back turned John risked a longer look, enjoying the way his purple shirt clung lovingly to his torso…as Sherlock turned to the right John quickly looked back down at the keyboard.  
   Sherlock made for his violin but changed his mind at the last minute and stalked over to John.  
  
“What are you doing?” He asked bending down behind John to look over his shoulder.  
  
“Jesus Sherlock personal space mean anything? “ John groused half-heartedly. “I’m writing up that last case”  
  
“Haven’t you done that yet?” Sincere surprise was evident in Sherlock’s voice.  
 John shivered pleasantly as warm breath ghosted over his ear and the tickle-slide-caress of soft curly hair brushed his cheek.   
 “What’s wrong?” Sherlock noticed. Of course he noticed.  
  
“Nothing. Your hair tickled that’s all” John forced himself not to swallow too loud.  
  
“Sorry?”   
 John’s lips quirked up in an amused smile without his permission at the question in Sherlock’s tone.   
“It’s fine, felt nice. I mean I’m just ticklish” John blushed as Sherlock raised an eyebrow but thankfully remained silent. Not pushing his luck John changed the subject. “As for your earlier question, no I bloody haven’t written it up yet! My girlfriend nearly died…”  
  
“Ex-girlfriend John” Sherlock corrected.  
  
“Yeah well I don’t blame her” John sighed.  
  
“Is this one of those pointless sentiment things again?”   Sherlock grimaced.  
  
John huffed out a laugh. “One of those human things you mean”   
  
“I shall leave you to it. By the way you already made five mistakes in the time I was standing there” Sherlock informed before losing himself in the act of tuning the violin.  
  
“Wha..?  I couldn’t concentrate with you standing behind me!” John spluttered.  
  
“Hm it is hard to concentrate when you’re being tickled” Sherlock smirked.  
  
                                    xxx  
  
  
It’s a couple of days later when, due to a dream, and thanks so much subconscious for that,  John can pinpoint when attraction , yes he could admit to himself that he was attracted to Sherlock, turned to outright desire. They were running through London’s back alleys as they so often were and really it should have bothered John more than it did, they both seemed to realise at the same time that the danger was past so they stopped to catch their breath. They both started to laugh and John locked eyes with Sherlock which only made them laugh harder.  
  
“That was bloody brilliant Sherlock! Mental but brilliant. You’re brilliant” John had praised still half laughing and Sherlock had smiled, one of those rare wonderful smiles that John cherished, and then amazingly he had ducked his head slightly as though embarrassed by the compliment and if **that** wasn’t weird John didn’t know what was . Somehow they both had taken steps towards the other until they were toe to toe and John suddenly found the air too thick to breathe.   
  
“You have blood on your face” Sherlock’s brow furrowed in concern and he reached out a hand to wipe it away to see the damage that lay beneath. It was only a flesh wound, a graze, but John wasn’t about to tell him that and break the spell. Not when Sherlock was looking at him like that; with such worry and feeling and with his complete attention focused on John. And besides John didn’t think he could get the words out even if he had wanted to. Sherlock’s hand made contact with his skin and that’s when it had hit him; desire as sharp as a dragons tooth hit him like a ton of bricks.  Of course his dream had ended in a lot more physical contact whereas in reality the moment was broken by the sound of Sherlock’s mobile. John had never hated Mycroft more.  
  
                                xxx  
  
The dreams, nightmares in a way, were becoming more frequent, as though being able to put a time frame on his feelings had opened the floodgates. This however also meant he took risks…  
  Sherlock was slouched in his armchair, long fingers steepled together and eyes closed, seemingly lost in thought so John judged it safe to look, really soak in the details now that he was still for once.  
  
“See anything interesting?” Sherlock drawled without opening his eyes causing John to jump out of his skin like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar.  
  
“Jesus I thought you were more asleep then awake!” John muttered guiltily.  
  
“Hardly” Sherlock snorted.  
  
“Thought you’d be happy I’m improving my looking skills?  You always say I see but I don’t observe …” John decided to wing it.  
  
“Well if it’s in aid of self-improvement then by all means look away. Though it might be easier to take a picture for future reference.”  John noticed the right side of Sherlock’s mouth curl up in a smug way and scowled in irritation. But after awhile he noticed something that made him smile with satisfaction.  
  
“Sherlock am I making you uncomfortable?” John asked mildly in his best doctor voice.  
  
“No! Alright fine, yes! People don’t spare a second glance for the things that irritate them, I irritate them ergo they don’t stare at me for minutes at a time!”  
  
“But you do it to people all the time” John pointed out.  
  
“I didn’t realise it was so unsettling” Sherlock whined petulantly “Besides I am not other people”   
  
“No you’re not, definitely one of a kind” John murmured kindly. “May be it will seem less strange if I sit on the floor and look at you?” John was up and kneeling before Sherlock had time to formulate an answer but as he didn’t object John took that to mean he didn’t mind. But being this close made John want to touch (want want want) and he didn’t really think Sherlock would appreciate **that**!  
  
“What do you see?”   
  
“Do you really not know Sherlock? You know everything else, you have to know…?” John whispered desperately.  
  
Sherlock closed his eyes again briefly as though in pain before nodding, jaw set in a determined line. “I think it’s time we talked John”  
  



	2. second part-resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is an extra bit for those who felt it was too short and needed tying up. Hope you like it.

“It’s time we talked John”  
Just as John was hoping those words would bring an end to his torment, either for good or bad, Lestrade called with a case and Sherlock threw himself into work with a new passion. John decided if he wanted to act as though nothing had occurred between them, well two could play at that game.  
  
“I’m off out. Don’t get yourself killed while I’m gone” John shrugged into his coat and checked he had phone and keys.  
  
“Yet another date? Must be getting serious” Sherlock sneered.  
  
“Yeah it is actually so don’t be texting me bullshit to make me come running”  
  
“Because you know you will” Sherlock whispered to the empty room.  
  
          
                                                     xxxx  
Chased a lead, got hurt. Come now-don’t waste time saying no because we both know you will  
  
“Shit” John muttered under his breath. “I’m really sorry but I’m going to have to go” he kissed his date on the cheek ignoring her indignant stuttering, and threw down some money before leaving the restaurant.  
  
“Sherlock! Sherlock!” John took the stairs two at a time yelling as he went.  
“In here John”  
“What’s happened? Where are you hurt?” John rushed to Sherlock’s side, hands probing and eyes sweeping.  
“It’s just a broken rib, I may have underestimated the drop” he winced as John touched his side.  
   Sherlock smiled as John patched him up. “I knew you would come to me, you always do”  
  
“Yeah well, there’s no fool like an old fool”  
  
“You aren’t old”  
John laughed. “Thanks. I’m a fool though? That what you’re saying?”  
“I thought we had already established most people are?”  
“Now I’ve got you here we’re having that talk, no more getting out of it!” John used his body to block Sherlock’s attempted escape.  
“I love you Sherlock. There I’ve said it now, there’s no taking it back, and more to the point I don’t want to! Even harder than being with you and not being able to touch you has been the fact that I haven’t been able to talk about it, and I wanted you to know…you consume me Sherlock; you suck all the air from a room, I look at you and I can’t breathe, I think about you constantly…I couldn’t imagine having to live a single day without you. It sounds like some chick lit crap and I’ve never felt this way about anyone before but I do for you. I guess what I’m trying to get at is do you think there could be a chance for us or should I pack my bag now having messed up what we had?”  
   Sherlock looked at John on his knees before him, much as he had been when he had first tried to have this conversation, looked at his amiable open face and his eyes with their shadows that Sherlock loved; shadows that hinted at the intriguing depths and traces of danger that hid beneath John’s sensible clothing, at the hair that was neither blonde brown or grey but a mixture of the three, and he realised with a start just how much the man in front of him had become a part of his life-he needed him so John was there. It was as simple and elegant as math or chemistry. Except it wasn’t; people were illogical and silly, upset by trifles and as much as Sherlock wanted to believe that John would always be there for him, would always care for him, he knew he couldn’t say for certain. And to not have John there? Intolerable.  
“You have to understand that what you are asking for won’t be easy. I have no experience in this field, I’m not used to caring about others but I do care about you John, and I don’t want to lose you” Sherlock spoke slowly, unsure of the right words. John’s smile told him he needn’t have worried. John’s smile that could light up the whole of London and caused a funny feeling in Sherlock’s chest.  
“All I’m asking is we try. You have no idea how happy this makes me Sherlock” John pressed Sherlock’s hand gently.  
“You know I have no interest in sex. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to give you what you want…”  
“God Sherlock that’s not what’s important! As long as I can kiss you and hold your hand…we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it but there are options. I’m afraid you won’t be able to get rid of me that easily” John still grinned like all his wishes had come true and Sherlock found himself worrying that he would let him down, that reality wouldn’t live up to the fantasy.  
“I may not be a genius but I know you; I know what you’re thinking and you’re wrong you big prat-I already live with you, frankly I don’t think it will be much different. I know all your bad habits and your moods, I don’t think anything will pop up that will scare me off”  
“That’s what I love about you John Watson, even now you can still surprise me”  
“As long as you love me I don’t care what the reasons are”


End file.
